Love Is War
by Sweet Bitter Life
Summary: Ib is 17 years old and studies at Guertana Academy. Unfortunately for her, she looks completely like a grade school student, a ten-year old child. Garry is a new student at Guertana Academy and from the first moment, they hate each other. But beside their differences, can they fall in love? OCC/AU
1. Chapter 1

**Ib, Garry and Mary do not belong to me. The rest of the characters are OC.**

* * *

"Isabella! Isabella! Isabella!"

"Isabella wake up!"

"Ib!"

My eyes shifted under my eyelids and I groaned in response to the voice who was calling me. Still sleeping and tired, I opened my eyes to the darkness of my bedroom. My curtains were protecting me from the sunlight of the day and I thanked them. I looked towards my nightstand and check on the clock. Seven fifteen. Dammit, I'm going to be late.

I jumped off my bed and I stretched out my arms while yawning. I undressed myself from my silky nightgown and I head towards my personal bathroom. Inside, I heard the voice of my mother calling me again.

"Isabella!" A knock on the door followed. "Are you awake?"

"Yeah, mum" I replied. "I'll be down in a bit!"

I didn't hear her reply so she must have walk away. I sighed. I faced the ivory sink and stood on the small wooden stool so I could get a better look of myself. I frowned because, once again, my wish didn't come true.

I'm seventeen. But if you take a first glance at my body, you'll think I'm lying. It has already happened to me, too many times to count. I can't go to places or do stuff of my real age because I look like a freaking ten year old. I'm not even five foot tall; I don't think I reach the eleven inches. And besides that, my appearance doesn't help me at all. My face looks childish, my body is undeveloped, and I project a whole aura of innocence that I can't stand. People underestimates me because I still haven't reached the normal stages of puberty. But mind you, I am a woman. My monthly bloods prove it. At least I get that. But my body isn't like normal seventeen teenagers. Most girls are B or C cup. I barely fit an A cup. It's depressing, I know. At the very least, I can be proud of my face and my skin. It's flawless, and my face is adorable, even though it's still childish. What I like the most about myself is my hair. It's perfect and even, it reaches my waist, and it's the perfect shade of brown. I'm a proud brunette. I also have perfect even bangs over my forehead. My eyes are a chestnut brown and my cheeks are always covered with a nice shade of pink. I think I can call myself pretty, in a childlike way.

I brush my teeth and I I brush my hair, not leaving any strand strike up. After that, I leave the bathroom and I head for my closet. I take out a red skirt, a white long sleeve shirt, a ribbon, black socks and red shoes. Even though it's a privet school, Guertana Academy doesn't have a dress code. For that, we have IDs to identify ourselves. I slid on every piece of clothing, leaving the shoes and the ribbon for the end. Right after I do the knot around my neck, I take my schoolbag and exit my room.

We just started the school semester two weeks ago and I already want my next vacations to come. School isn't my favorite place to be. It can be a total hell from time to time.

I entered the kitchen, where I find my mother frying some scramble eggs and my father reading the daily newspaper on the table. The smell of fresh baked bread wakes up my tummy and it growls for food. Dad looks at me and smiles.

"Hey sweetheart!" He says and I can't help smile back. "C'mo here!"

I ran towards my dad with open arms. I'll always be his little girl, and in an ironic way, I am.

"Hey dad, good morning mum!" I said to my parents. Mother looks over her shoulders and smiles.

"Sleep well?" She asked. I nodded. She sighs and continues to fry the eggs.

This is my family, they are my parents. They're all I have and I love them. They're always been there for me and I'll always be there for them.

I grabbed the loan of bread and cut a big part for me, then I opened the fridge and took out a bottle of apple juice. I look at the clock on the wall and I know that if I don't run now, I'm going to be late.

"Where are you going?!" My mother shouted when I ran towards the front door. Before shutting the door I said:

"Love you! I'll be here in the afternoon!"

I giggled a little before I closed the door completely. I walked down the steps of my porch in a haste, then I lifted my eyes towards the sky. Great that mum always tells me to carry an umbrella. The cloudy sky was gloomy and it was giving signals that it's going to rain very soon. I started walking to the right, straight up the street. Guertana Academy was five blocks away from the neighborhood and they specifically tell us to be punctual each day.

When I was by the third block, I met with other people from the academy. They were walking in groups of four, laughing between themselves. They seemed carefree and relax about everything. I'd like to join them in their unworried lifestyle, but unfortunately, they're not my friends. Someone called Mary made sure of it.

"Ib!" I heard someone calling from behind. I cursed below my breath when I recognized the voice. I glanced over my shoulders and I saw a beautiful blonde chick running towards me.

I stopped walking to wait for her. My face was a grimace when she was enough close to me. Mary is really pretty. She has perfect blonde golden hair starting from the roots and shiny blue eyes. And she's just two inches taller than. She always carries this doll of her, which is blue with black dreadlocks, red eyes and a sewed red mouth. Right now she's wearing a weird green dress, which seems like something from thirties, with a blue ribbon, just like mines. Even though she's mostly weird, she doesn't stop being popular. It's like a hand slap to my face how almost every week a boy tries to ask her out.

Mary could be someone I could call friend, but she's not really my friend. How do I put it? She's really possessive of me, as in she doesn't like it when I have other friends. She likes to make rude comments about my height, about how I look. She sometimes even turns her back at me. But why do I stand her? I don't really know.

"Hey Mary" I greeted.

"Ib!" Unexpectedly, Mary threw her arms around my neck and squeezed the life outta of me. I tried to pull her off gently, but surprisingly her hold is very tight.

"Good morning, Ib!" She says as she finally lets go of my neck.

"You seem quite happy today." I comment on her effusiveness.

"Today it's a beautiful day, Ib!" She said, ignoring me. "Cheer up, darling!"

"If we don't hurry, we're going to be late." I say as I continue walking towards the school. Mary is following me, skipping and muttering a joyful tune. I simply don't get her.

"I think today is going to be a special day. You wanna know why, Ib?"

"Why?" I replied with apathy. I heard the sky rumbling with thunder. It's going to rain very soon.

"Well, because today is no normal day!" She answered.

I rolled my eyes to her naivete. She can be so dumb and annoying sometimes. I smiled relief when the gates of the academy come into view. Other students wave their hands at Mary and the blonde haired chick leave my side to say hello to her other friends. I'm left completely forgotten so I hurry myself into the school buildings.

I reach my classroom just in time, because a minute later after I take seat in the third desk at the left row next to the windows, I hear the bell ringing. More people start coming inside the room and I wave my hands to few of them, giving that Mary was out of sight. As I keep analyzing it, I don't know why Mary calls this a special day. Everything so far has been ordinary to me.

Mary enters the room and I see her flustered cheeks. She's laughing at someone, another male student. The guy, another blonde with spectacles, laughs too. I get it; she's flirting with him. I sigh. Mary approaches me slowly, without breaking eye contact with the guy.

"What's up, Mary?" I ask, raising a brow.

Mary gives him a last smile before looking at me. She's blushing. "It's Jordan. Isn't he cute?"

I roll my eyes again. "If you say so."

"Do you mind if I change seats for today?" She asks while pouting. She looks back to the empty desk that's next to Jordan's desk.

I understand what she wants, so I don't protest. It'll actually be a relief. "Yeah, sure, don't worry 'bout me."

"Oh Ib! That's why you're my best, best friend!" Mary again, suffocates me with one of her bear hugs. I hug her back to not avail. She skips towards the empty seat at the right side of the classroom and sit next to Jordan. I sighed, a little tired. All I want is to get my brain into some learning and end this day already.

Almost as if I've summoned her, a woman with brown hair picked up in a ponytail and wearing some glasses enters the room. She's our teacher and she seems a little rushed. She carries her binders and folders and they almost fall when she laid them on her wooden desk. She ruffles her white shirt before turning her attention to us. Her voice, although not so loud, manages to shut the racket in the room.

"Good morning students. Today I have quite new for all of you." She says as she cleans the sweat of her forehead. I frowned at this. "Today, I'll introduce our new student, who will join us in our junior class from today on."

Oh, a new student. Maybe Mary was right after all. Not everyday we have a new student that joins our class. That's different. Either way, it's not such a big deal to call this day special.

"Please, let give him a warming welcome." The woman said, then she turned her head toward the door. She nods and a second later, my eyes lay on one of the most handsome man alive in this earth.

He enters quickly and closes the door behind him with a soft click. His moves are graceful and elegant, as he walks towards the teacher. She hands him a folder, which I suppose contains his class schedule. I don't notice I'm holding my breath until I feel my head going in circles. I exhale softly as I study those perfect features. His face is perfect, no zits or pimples; his skin is flawless, just like mines. He's tall, very tall, maybe he's six foot tall, which makes me feel like an ant. His body is thin, yet he has toned biceps. His hair, dammit. His hair is of a soft purple color, maybe lilac or lavender, with five or six darker locks on top. I don't know if that's a new fad, but it looks good on him. He's wearing a green top with brown jeans, and a big black coat, which was ragged in the ends. I leave his eyes for last; they're marine blue and they're studying the whole class.

I hear the other girls gasping and some are even squealing. My eyebrows twist in confusion. Why are they so excited? Even Mary seemed to forget her earlier fuss over Jordan. I mean, I know the guy's hot, but that doesn't mean you need to lose your head over him.

"It's Garry, from Blue Rose!" A girl shouted.

Blue Rose? What the hell is Blue Rose? I see him lowering his head, to hide a fast rush of blood over his cheek.

The teacher ordered the students to be quiet and to sit down, and even though they did, you could still hear murmurs going around the room. I look around, and the I realize the only empty seat left is the one beside me. I see that Mary also realizes this too.

"Well, Garry, please take the empty seat next to Isabella." The teacher said and I curse below my breath. I sit straight in my seat and I look at anything but him.

He sits next to me and I can literally feel all the eyes over me, forming ideas to fulminate me just because I got the luck to have him two feet away from me. I take a deep breath and I take out my school utensils; books, pencils etc. I see from the corner of my eye that he's also looking at me, but I obviously ignore him. I don't know why I feel so nervous.

"Excuse me"

Stupidly, I let my air slip from my lips when I hear his voice. It was so deep and intense. I turned my head slowly towards him and I try my best in being friendly. "Yes?"

"How old are you? Why are you in a junior class?"

I know it's not his fault my late development but I can't help hate him for his useless comment. Screw all this nice things I thought about him. My eyes are narrowed when I turned my face to the teacher.

"I'm seventeen." I simply say, with a harsh voice.

Garry seemed to notice my humor and snorted. He also looked towards the teacher, sitting straight in his seat. He doesn't speak to me any further and I'm happy about it. Whoever he is and whatever is Blue Rose, I don't care.

Even though the teacher is talking about the American wars, nobody is paying attention; they're all whispering about the new guy. From my peripheral, I can see him shifting in his chair and reclining his back and extending his long legs to the front, in a carefree mode. His hair fall over his eyes, making shadows over his cheekbones. I sigh and I try to pay attention to the teacher. I look at the digital clock on the teacher's desk. There's still time before lunch. I can't wait.

…

As I exit the classroom, I'm surprise to find the hallway filled with students. They're all in front of my classroom, trying to get a peak inside. I try to find my way through the mob of people, but they keep pushing me to the sides. All this for Mr. New Popular guy. I look back and I see Garry leaning on the door frame, with a girl with bright golden him next to him. I can recognize Mary anywhere thanks to her hair.

I take a deep breath and I use my last card to get the hell outta there. I fall to the floor, grabbing tightly my schoolbag and I start crawling between the different pair of legs, making sure to not step on any foot. Being this little has its advantages. I passed by twenty pair of legs before I get to the end of the hallway, which was free. I stand up from the floor and I clean my socks and skirt. I ran my hand through my hair to even the locks and my bangs. Finally, I'm a good student again.

Behind me, the mob still continues, but the teachers are trying to control it. Not wanting to get a scold from the teacher, I ran to the cafeteria before they can see me. It was just two hallways away. When I enter, I'm relieved to see that not all the good seats are taken. I place my belonging on the table Mary and me usually use at lunch time and I head towards the food line. All this commotion with the new guy had left me without appetite so I take a fruit juice and some tasteless crackers.

Talking about him, he entered the cafeteria with the same moves as he entered the classroom. Five girls were surrounding him while the other would stand back, inhibited by his presence. One of the five girls was Mary, who was holding his arm. She was smiling and blushing, just like this morning with Jordan. She pointed at our table and I realized too late that she was bringing Garry with her.

"Take a seat, Garry!" She said with such sweet voice that someone could get cavities by just hearing it. Unfortunately, the table had six chairs and when I return from the food line, they're all taken. Even my schoolbag was laying on the floor, like a useless piece of garbage.

"And just where I'm supposed to sit?" I ask aloud, staring at Mary. I can see she doesn't want to let go of him, neither wants to stop looking at him. But she does, reluctantly.

"Oh, Ib! Thanks for saving us a table!" She grins.

"Us?" I asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Yes" She beamed. "Garry didn't want to eat alone so I accompanied him."

The other four girls gave her glares of pure hatred and moved their seats a little more closer to him. Garry didn't seem unaffected by their nearness, more like he was used to it. He was slouched in the chair, resting his forearms on the table. His face was expressionless to all the excessive attention. Why he's trying to act all mysterious and serious? I haven't seen him smile just once.

I take a deep breath before I open my mouth. "And just why he's so important all of a sudden? He's just an ordinary guy."

The girls at the table and some other students near us gasped, like if I just said a blasphemy. By the looks of it, I did. Mary's face turned red of embarrassment and giggled nervously.

"Oh, Garry! Please forgive this ignorant child! She's just joking!" She said.

"I'm not a child, okay? I'm almost eighteen!" I shout. I hate when people tells me I'm a kid.

"Well, you don't seem old enough." Garry spoke. The table fell into a complete silence.

He lifted his blue eyes towards me and a shiver runs down my spine. I swallow, but I keep my head straight up. I don't want to look like a coward. He has really beautiful eyes.

"Wasn't your name Isabella? Why does she call you Ib?" he asked.

"Ever heard of a thing called nickname?" I replied.

I hear a low chuckle. "Well, Ib, let me tell you something. I think you've skipped a few grades. Why don't you go back to grade school so they can teach you some manners? And while they're at it, maybe they can teach you how to walk between people like a normal person."

All the girls, including Mary, started laughing blatantly, like if Garry just said the funniest joke on the planet. I clenched my fists and I felt a desire to hit something, or better, someone. I felt the heat raising to my cheeks and my eyes watering. I cry when I'm angry. But I continue to stare directly into his eyes. I'm not intimidated by him. Many people have mocked me because of my height, he will not be the last one. And even though it's embarrassing that he saw me crawling on the floor, I won't let him humiliate me, I won't give him that pleasure. I looked at Mary and I knew I wasn't going to count on her for this one. What a friend.

"Maybe you're the one who needs to learn some manners." I said as I opened my fruit juice. I took a little sip of the bittersweet drink. He frowns at me and I swallow.

"What do you mean?" he asks.

I lowered the bottle and swiftly rushed it up, all the red juice spilling off the bottle. The liquid fell mainly on him, Mary and a third girl next to him. It stained on his black coat and the green tank top. I grinned deviously. The other students in the room were staring at us, some were sniggering, some were shocked.

"Big kids don't spill their drinks on their shirts." I say before knelling down to get my schoolbag. I leave the empty bottle on the table. I notice Mary's angry blue eyes but I ignore her.

As I walk out the cafeteria, I inwardly smile to what I just did. Yes, maybe I did act childish. But I don't care. Whoever he is, he won't mock me. He will learn to respect me. Nobody messes with Ib.

* * *

**I will be updating every two weeks. Hope you liked it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ib, Garry or Mary. But I do own the Ocs about to come because I need more characters for this story. Even so, Ib, Garry and Mary are all OCC and this is a tale from my pretty imagination.**

* * *

The rumor that Isabella threw a fruit juice at Mr. New Popular Guy ran as fast as the wind. Mary didn't talk to me the rest of the day and I'm glad she didn't, because I don't know how I would reacted to her betrayal. Not that I'm not used to it, but this time I won't forgive her if she decides to stick with Garry. It's him or me and I have a feeling who's she going to pick in the end.

When I got home, Father was at work and Mother left me a note stuck to the fridge saying that she went to do the groceries. Giving that I didn't eat lunch, I made myself a sandwich before running towards my room. When I got there, I rolled aside the curtains. I had to use the umbrella when I was walking back from school because there was a squall falling outside. I removed myself from the white long sleeve shirt and red skirt and fit myself into my cozy pink pajamas with white daisies.

After finishing my sandwich, I turned on my laptop. I opened a tab and in the URL I wrote the direction of my favorite searcher. When the first page appeared, I wrote "Garry, Blue Rose" on the white rectangle and hit enter.

At least good twenty five thousand sites appeared to my search. I clicked on what seemed to most truthful site to me and found myself with a black background with green vines and blue roses on the corners. It took me a minute to realize that it was the official site from a famous designer from Paris! His clothes collection was in effective, called "Blue ROse", a line for man's clothing. There was an album of pictures from his spring-summer collection from last year. The first picture was more of a banner with a total of sixteen male models. Garry was there, the fifth one from the right and he seemed the youngest of them all. As I kept passing the pictures, it showed him dressed very different of how he was dressed today, but he kept his lavender hair, which stuck out from the rest of the men. He never smile in any of the pictures. The last picture that included him, he was wearing a black coat with blue, big buttons, black jeans and blue combat boats. He held a –wait for it— a blue rose in his right hand. I rolled my eyes.

The information that provided me the site wasn't much useful, as it was all focused on the man behind all those exclusive pieces of clothing: Reneé Giannini. He was a bald old man, with a black short beard and gray eyes, not like Garry's. He seemed a fine man, one of those who were rich beyond your imagination. As I didn't find anything else on Garry, I closed my laptop, rather angered.

I laid down on my bed as my head thought through all this. I don't know why, but him being a model, (a model from Paris!) really stunned me. It shouldn't, now that I think about it. The way he walked, he moved, it was too graceful, too refined. And he's incredibly and annoyingly handsome. No wonder all the girls were swooning over him. He's a model. Good to know.

Even though, that doesn't changes the perspective I have of him. He might be a famous model from Paris, but that doesn't change the fact that he tried to humiliate me. All those girls, Mary, they can continue drooling over him, if they like. Me, if he ever tries to mock me again, or even comes close to it, I'm not responsible for my actions. I despise guys like him, not matter how beautiful his eyes are.

I'm finishing my homework when I hear my mom talking down in the kitchen Someone else is downstairs and it's not my father; I frowned at this. A woman replied to whatever mother told her and they both laughed. Mom has friends, but she never brings them home. She's usually meets them at the town's clubs or libraries. I'm really curious about this, so I jumped off the bed and I walked out my room to the hallway. I walked down the staircase slowly and I hear both woman laughing again.

"Hey mom" I said as I entered the kitchen. There I meet with a tall woman with raven hair and blue eyes. She's wearing a raincoat over a pretty green dress. It's seems like the rain caught up to them. The woman smiled at me and I smile back.

"Hello, welcome." I greet.

"Oh my, what a beautiful girl!" The woman exclaimed, looking at my mother after giving me a quick stare. "She's your daughter? How old is she?"

"Seventeen" Both mother and I said. While we laughed at unison, the woman's eyes grew widely.

"Excuse me?" she asked, baffled. "That's impossible."

"Yes, Marianne." Mother handed Marianne a cup of hot coffee. "Isabella is seventeen, even if she doesn't look like it."

"Oh my, well then forgive me darling." Marianne again smiled, a soft blush covering her cheek bones.

"Don't worry." I said. "It happens often."

"Marianne is an old friend of mines, Ib." Mother hurried herself in explaining. "After we both finished college, I got pregnant of your father. We moved away while she stayed here with her husband. When we returned I was hoping to find her, but turns out she had moved out too. And today, we found ourselves at the supermarket! Marianne is again living in town with his son, I believe?"

"Yeah, we moved here again a few weeks ago." Marianne answered. "He's your age, Isabella." She said to me.

"Oh really? That's nice." I said.

"Maybe one of these days they can meet." My mother proposed to Marianne. "Don't you think?"

"Yes, of course! Actually, my husband and I were planing a party at our house this Saturday. It'll be formal though. Will you like to come? That way they can meet."

"Oh" I said, looking at mother. My mum just love parties, especially if they were formal because that gives her the excuse to buy expensive dresses. I know before she can reply that we're assisting, rather my father and I like it or not.

"Oh, that's very nice of you!" Mum said and I rolled my eyes when both woman couldn't see me.

"Then Saturday it is!" Marianne said before she drank more of her coffee.

Both woman seemed to want some space, so I excused myself and I head towards my room again. That sounded nice, a party. I don't go to much parties at school, even though I'm invited. But since I'm only invited because I'm friends with Mary, I feel like I'm unwanted at those freely celebrations.

An hour later, I heard my mother calling me so I could help her with dinner. I love helping her to cook because I love it when father praises my cooking. He often says that if a woman doesn't know how to cook, then she's not ready to have a family. I believe that's true.

…

Next morning, I decided to wear a white V- neck shirt, a black plaid skirt, long white socks and my black heeled boats. I found my old gray jersey (a present I never use from one of my aunts) between the piles of clothes which are a size bigger for me, and surprisingly, it fitted me now. I got my pink scarf and placed it around my neck. It was still cold and raining outside, so this outfit was a good option.

I said goodbye to my mother and father and I ran outside the house. Remembering that I had a five block walk from here, I sighed and opened my umbrella. The rain wasn't as heavy as yesterday, at least. I can't wait for the sun to come out.

As I kept walking, I found myself with the other students, who were also using umbrellas. Farther away, I saw Mary. Unbelievable. She usually waits for me each morning to walk together the half road to school. But today she hadn't waited for me. I saw her standing close to a group of girls which I'm almost sure that are the same girls from yesterday. The Mr. New Popular Guy fan girls. I wonder if she's speaking to me today. I don't care if she doesn't. Once, there was a time when she didn't even look at me, almost for a week, just because one day, when she was absent (she got sick) I hanged with another group of people. I see her with her weird doll and I see that the other girls are frowning at it. They don't like Mary's little companion. I don't like it either.

"Isabella!"

When I hear my name, I blinked, surprised. I turned myself around and I set my eyes upon the girl who called me. I had to titled my head back to see the face of Tricia Brown, the tallest girl of all Guertana Academy. I walk a few steps back, to have a better look of her. She's in my class too and she didn't seem affected by the whole new student phenomenon. She could easily be five foot with ten inches. I kinda envy her, but I don't think I'd like to be as tall as her.

"Hey Tricia!" The girl slouched and grinned at me. Tricia was really bashful and shy. I grinned back at her, encouraging her to speak.

"Good morning Isabella. I couldn't help notice that Mary and you are a bit distanced. Would you mind if I join you?"

"Oh not at all, Tricia! And please, call me Ib. You should know it's my nick by now." She moved towards my right, keeping up with my pace. I wasn't hurried at all to arrive to school. I closed my umbrella since hers was covering both of us just fine.

"Okay. So, did you study for today's math quiz?" She asked and we submerged in all conversation about our terrible math teacher and her sick obsession for quizzes. I found walking with her very relaxing; I didn't feel force to become someone I wasn't. With Mary, I had always lied about my real opinions and feelings, just to please her. With other people, I could be myself without a problem.

As we arrived to the gates of the academy, iron bars with the emblem of the school, I noticed that Mary was looking at Tricia and me. Sarcastically, I waved my hand at her and revealed a smirk. She said something I couldn't hear, but by the way her lips moved, it was something close to "cynical".

"Seems like Mary saw us" Tricia eyed the blonde girl, who was now chatting with her new group of friends. It was no secret that Mary likes to take control over me and to control those who I talk with. I looked up to Tricia, giving her a smile.

"Don't worry. She's angry at me. I highly doubt we'll make up this time."

"May I ask why?"

"Well...-"

When I was about to answer, my peripheral caught a flashing figure and suddenly, I was jerked aside by Tricia's fast reflexes. I was moved away from the street and into the sidewalk. A pearl white car, almost positive that it was a Mercedes (one of those expensive models), was driven quite close to us and if it wasn't for Tricia, it would have run over me. It went into the student's parking lot and parked down in one of the middle spaces. Only those with a legit license in their school curriculum are allowed to bring a car to school. Most of the students who are in possession of a car are seniors, since they had reached the age of adulthood.

The driver's door was opened and a tall guy with lavender hair came out. My eyes narrowed and I grimaced, shocked and speechless. Mary and the rest of the girls went inside the student's parking lot. They surrounded Garry and Mary was the first to cling to his arms. He, like a gentleman, inclined before them and said something that made the girls laughed loudly, like a pack of hyenas.

"Ib, are you alright?" Tricia stood next to me, concerned written all over her face. "He almost hit you..."

"That fucking bastard!" I yelled, outraged.

Garry's hair waved against the air breeze, flopping and sparkling. He wore black trousers, a white V-neck sweater and a black coat, fairly similar to the one in the pictures from the internet site. He had white sneakers though. For the first time, there was something similar to a smile on his face. But it was more of a devilish grin, like he had done a prank and gotten away with it. I waited for him to arrive to the iron gates and I prepared myself for the argue I just knew it was going to occur. He lifted his eyes at me and our gazes connected; his eyes were more blue that yesterday, if that was even possible.

"So still around here? Didn't pre-school wanted to take you in?" The girls around him giggled as they glared at me. Mary glared at me from head to toe, frowning. He cleared his throat. "Has ever anyone told you you have a terrible sense of fashion? Really, that scarf doesn't go with your outfit and that jersey is so last season."

If it wasn't because I was very angry at the moment, I would have mocked him for his way of speaking. "Are you aware that you almost ran over me? Did you notice I was standing right there and if Tricia didn't pull me onto the sidewalk, you could have killed me?"

Garry raised an eyebrow, titled his head to the side. He seemed the most unworried for my affirmation. "Really?" He asked with a fake voice of surprise, then he laughed. "It's not my fault that you're so little that no even drivers can tell you apart from a distance. What were you doing walking in the street in the first place?"

"This is a school area!" I shouted. "The speed limit is of five kilometers per hour! If you weren't driving at such high speed, you could have seen me! I'm not invisible!"

"Ib..." Mary clung more to Garry's arm. She spoke like if she was older and wiser than me, and actually, I'm three months older than her. "You were standing in the street, when you perfectly know you should walk on the sidewalk. It's not Garry's fault."

I gasped and I left my jaw hanging. It's not his fault? You got to be kidding me! Mary narrowed her eyes at me and with a disgusting grimaced, she pushed Garry inside the school, passing by the iron gate. I saw him glancing at me over his shoulder before he could go any further into the school buildings. I heard the bell ringing, but I couldn't register it in my brain. All I could see, hear and feel was anger

"Ib? W-we got class" Tricia patted me on the shoulder. "Are you okay?"

I heaved a sigh, frustrated. "Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for pulling me out of the way." I gave her my best grin before clutching my fists. "He's going to pay. He's going to apologize to me whether he likes it or not. Or my name stops being Isabella."

Tricia didn't seem convinced at all for my words, but she nodded, pleased that we started walking towards our first class of the day. We entered the school, following the trail of stupid giggles and laughter from Garry's admires. I mostly ran, hurried to get at him. I stumbled into other students since I wasn't paying attention, but I was so angry I didn't even notice I was leaving Tricia behind.

Garry and Mary were the first one to enter the classroom, leading the way of four pathetic girls. Other three groups of students entered before Tricia and I could go in. I made my way inside and for a moment I asked myself why Garry wasn't sitting on his seat he was assigned yesterday, but I later decided I didn't really care. He took the seat next to Mary's, the one Jordan was sitting yesterday. I took a deep breath and I stood right in front of his desk. Since he was sitting, my height could be use as an intimidating device, of course, if he decided to stand up, I would have to drag a chair out and standing on it to seem scary enough. He looked up to me, his lavender hair covering his left eye.

"May I help you, little girl?" A round of laughter was heard from the class. I supposed he was being funny, but I didn't find it amusing. I looked back at Tricia and she shrugged. I cleared my throat and nodded to myself.

"Apologize."

"What?" He knotted his brow together, confused.

"You almost run over me with your nice fancy stupid car and I want you to apologize for it." My voice sound serious and strong, in contrast to how my body was nervously trembling.

"You were standing on the street."

"You were driving too fast! Apologize!"

He heaved a sigh and let his head fall into his hands, like if he was very exhausted just because he's having a chat with me. Actually, he seemed very tired, he even had some dark shades under his eyes.

"Petite fille ennuyeuse... If we're going to count out all of our faults, why don't we start with yours? My yesterday clothes were very expensive and they were perfectly ruined thanks to your childish prank. How about you apologize first and then I do for your stupid accusation?"

From my peripheral, I saw Mary standing not so far from us, staring intensely at me and holding her weird doll up to her chest. I've never seen that look in her eyes... Seemed like she really hates me at the moment. The dolly also seemed to be glaring at me... I shook my head in response to Garry's suggestion. "I'm not apologizing. You tried to humiliate me."

"And what have you been trying to do since I've arrived?" Suddenly, Garry stood up from his seat, banging the table with his hands. I couldn't help back away in surprise. "Mind you, I don't recall ever getting a nice treatment from you. But I know perfectly what are you trying to do."

"And what is it that I'm trying to do?" I asked, backing away so my neck wouldn't hurt so much when I raised up my head so I could look at him.

"Ib..." Tricia's call was whispered, but I didn't reply. Garry move a step towards me, his shadow covering me completely. I backed away a little further.

"You're play the part of a girl who pretends she's not the least bit interested in the new student, in this case me. You think I would feel all upset because just a girl doesn't pay me attention and that, magically, I would feel the need to know everything about you. Let me tell you that you're mistaken. I've never met such a rude and annoying person like you before and I don't feel the least curious about a brat like yourself. So please, don't speak to me."

After that, Garry walked passed beside me and left the classroom, all in a rush. I felt my eyes watering but this time it wasn't because I was angry. I was... rather upset.

"Good going, Ib." Mary marched towards the front of the class and placed her hands on her hips, sassy like. Her silky blonde hair shined against the sun and her doll was left on the teacher's desk. "You can't be nice, can you?"

I glared at Mary, holding up my tears. I'm not crying in front of her. "We're all trying our best in helping Garry getting use to his new life here. He's such a gentleman, you know, and he's going through harsh times. But you seem determinate to make his life a living hell. Would you cut being so mean for once?"

I was surprised, stunned, taken aback, shocked... How could she say I'm the one being mean? I knew Mary wouldn't support me, but never thought she would make the situation worse... I glanced back at all of our classmates and I saw in their eyes that they were also convinced that I was the bad guy. Mary is quite a leader when she wants to. "He tried to run over me!" I repeated.

"You were walking on the street Ib! Tricia, wasn't Ib walking on the street? You were with her at that moment, weren't you?" Mary looked at Tricia and the tall girl blushed at having the whole class' attention.

"Y-yes... I was with her..." Tricia shifted her eyes at me, looking quite apologetic. "You were in the street, Ib. It's t-true..."

Tricia blushed even more and went to her seat on the back of the class, hiding her face in her History book. I don't blame her, Mary can be a little intimating, and when the class is supporting one of her fits, it's almost impossible to make her see other way.

"Okay, I was on the street, but he was driving at a high speed, he-"

"He was hurried, because if he didn't, he would be very late. Actually, we're all late. Class were supposed to have started, but look at this!" She pointed at the teacher, who was sitting behind her on her worn out chair. I haven't even notice she was there. "Looks like not until Miss Drama Queen doesn't sit down, we won't have any learning. So Ib, would you please quiet down so the teacher can start the class?"

I wanted to say so many things, defend myself from her, because Mary wasn't being fair. Mary is not the classical nerd of the class, neither she's interest in anything school related so I don't know why she's complaining. I wanted to keep on fighting, but aside from the fact that I already knew that the case in front of me was lost... tears started falling down my eyes without helping it. I cleaned them away as fast as I could, but Mary saw them. And she grinned.

That's when I understood. Mary just wanted to humiliate me too. She took hold of the situation and she used it at her favor. She wanted me to feel guilty, or sad, or both. This is the usual way she treats others, making them feel inferior to her dominance. She also haves the custom to turn the other students against the kid she wants to bully. This time, once again, she had succeeded.

But I won't lose my fight just yet. With my forehead raised and my scarf puffing up, I headed towards my seat and there I sat. The teacher finally started the class and the tense atmosphere lifted up, followed by a boring irritated feeling coming from the others as the teacher spoke about uninteresting prehistoric civilizations. Nobody took the empty seat next to mines and I noted that Garry didn't return to class either. Suddenly, I found myself asking where was he before I mentally smacked myself on the forehead with the palm of my hand. Who cares where is he? I don't. All I knew is that I needed to speak alone with Mary. She's not playing the same cards on me as she does with others. I've been with her ever since freshman days, when I arrived to this town three years ago. If she wants to end our friendship, fine, but I don't want her to have a crazy grudge against me when I haven't done anything to her.

I don't know why, maybe because of the boredom, but my eyes drifted apart from the teacher's lecture and to the figures outside the window. There was a strong wind outside, shaking the trees with rage. It wasn't raining though. I saw the many empty benches and picnic tables, as a decoration for the green fields of the school. In the middle of the yard was built a huge gazebo, made of strong wood, allowed to hold inside about sixty students. The leaves from the angry trees fell on the ceiling of the gazebo and when I decide to look a little closer, I see there's already a student inside it. I could recognize that lavender hair anywhere.

Garry's there, inside the gazebo, leaning against one of the walls in a model pose, even though there aren't any cameras around. I see there's something in his right hand and he brings up to his lips. I narrowed my eyes, trying to see a little better what's exactly what he haves... I have to hold my breath when I realize it's a cigarette. Three seconds later, he exhales the air from his lungs, the intoxicating fume drifting away with the wind. What is he doing smoking in school grounds? Is he nuts? Not that I care if he smokes but I hope a teacher haves a sudden urge to look outside the window, so they can see him. It would be rather pleasant to see him getting scolded.

I heaved a sigh as I leaned back on my seat. This was going to be a long day...

**Updates every two weeks. I'm having fun writing this and I hope you have fun reading it too, though I should be honest, I still don't know where is this going to end. **

**PS: The words Garry said in french means "annoying little girl" **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ib, Mary or Garry. Just the Ocs because I can't write this story with just three characters alone. (This fic is AU and OCC)**

"Mary!" I shouted in the corridor. A blonde chick was leaning against the doors of the lockers with her strange doll in hands. She had one of her curls intertwined with her small fingers as she smiled flirtatiously at a tall guy with lavender hair. Garry was standing not so far away from her, but enough to call it a friendly distance. She ignored me completely and I hated it so I called her again. "Mary!"

This time she does looks at me, sensing the urgency in my voice. She seems annoyed and her blue eyes are like a cold fire, enraged. Even her weird doll seems to be angry and it looks like its staring right at me again. Mary leaves Garry's side, promising that she would join him at the cafeteria. The guy just nod his head and turns around, walking straight down the hall.

Mary stands next to me and eyes me from head to toes. She hugs her doll a little tightly before speaking. "What is it, Isabella?"

_So it's not Ib anymore?_ "That's what I'd like to ask, Mary. Yesterday, everything was fine between us. Now a new guy comes and you're all head over heels for him. The Mary I know wouldn't be grovelling for a guy like that."

Her eyes are narrowed when she speaks. The she sighed. "I'm just being nice to him, Ib. It's that a crime? That poor lonesome soul is in need of care and I want to provide it, darling. And you're not helping at all. You're seem determine to make him anger constantly. First the fruit juice, now you're claiming he was about to run over you..."

"Mary, believe me! If it wasn't for Tricia, he would-"

"But the important here is that he didn't do it. You're okay. I'm sure he didn't mean it, he's such a sweet angel just like that..." Her eyes seemed to wander off for a second before shaking her head to clear her thoughts. "Ib, I know how you feel, I sure do."

I blinked, surprised. "You do?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yes." She assures. "He's incredibly handsome, you can't deny that. I've seen how your eyes gleam everything you see him. He's also a gentleman and he has the best of manners. It's impossible for someone to not like him, and I'm sure, deep down, you do. You're just trying to get his attention, but your tactics aren't working, darling. You should be friendly and-"

"I can't believe this!" I said aloud, interrupting her. "Are you suggesting that I like him?" I asked exasperated.

"I'm not suggesting, I'm sure of it." She says it with confidence. I gasped again. "But if I must say... I think he's falling for me." She says with a horrible giggle and her cheeks flush in light scarlet. "He says he enjoys my company better than the rest of the other girls."

Now I'm the one to narrow my eyes. "You just known him for a day and half." I reminded.

"Love at first sight is so romantic!" She squeals, ignoring my statement and starts twirling around in circles. I have to drag her out of her daydream when other students started staring at her, amused.

"Mary, focus!" She looks at me with dreamy eyes and I have the need to smack her in the face so she can wake up. "I don't like him, understood?" My stomach does a flip and I swallow heavily. "I really don't, I'm being honest." My stomach does another flip. I take a deep breath, settling my thoughts. _Okay, maybe I'm lying a little, but I'm not going to admit it that I find him... annoyingly interesting._

"He's such the perfect guy and he's fluent in French!" She squeals again. "Maybe I could ask him for a study date, you know how horrid I am in that blasted subject."

"Yes, I know." Actually, French isn't my strongest subject either. "Mary, I don't want to hold any grudges or hard feelings..."

She looks at me curiously and smiles. "But why, Ib?" She asks sweetly. "I don't hold hard feelings against you! You're my best friend!"

Suddenly, she attacks me again with one of her breathtaking hugs. I stand there, not knowing what to do. "But... but... you were acting mean... back at the first period..." I say through gritted teeth, searching for air. She finally lets go and smiles again.

"Please forgive me, Ib!" She cries loudly and many students stared at her, curious and confused. "I know I was acting like a mean bitch but you had angered my future husband. I have to start being loyal to him. Nobody will ever badmouth him, no even you. You'll understand when you fall in love!"

"Mary..." I eyed her concernedly. "Did you just call Garry your future husband?"

"We'll make an astonishing couple!" She giggles again, hugging her doll tightly.

This is the Mary I've learn to accept and to put up with. A light-headed fool who daydreams constantly about impossible things and usually gets her hopes crashed. I don't know if I should pop her happiness bubble, but then again, this makes her happy and Garry does seems... doesn't seem to reject her. I don't know why thinking about it brought a bitter taste to my throat.

I heaved a sigh. "Yes, you will. And you'll live happily ever after." I mocked. She frowns at my joke, but then hugs me again, this time a little softer. I can't help smile too. "Does this means we're okay?"

"Of course we're okay!" She smiles and it's like she's glowing. "And Tricia Brown is okay too!"

"Excuse me?" We break our embrace and I raised a brow at her words. "What does Tricia has to do with this?"

"I mean it's okay if you want to spend time with her since I won't be around so much. I need to make sure Garry feels the same way about me." She giggles one more time. "He will be mine, you'll see!" She turns around and dashed away from me, taking the same path Garry took a few minutes ago.

I don't know what happened. A moment before I was planning on ending my friendship with Mary and the next moment... she's planning to marry Garry? I chuckled to myself, amused. It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be, I was certain she was bound to make a tantrum. Like always, I wonder why do I still put up with her. I shrugged it off, knowing I still don't know the answer to that.

"I-Isabella?" Tricia called from behind. I'm surprised to hear her voice, but I smile at her, glad to see she still talks to me. The tall woman's eyes are apologetic and she's blushing, staring at the floor.

"Hey Tricia, wanna come to the cafeteria with me?" Tricia lifted her eyes at me, a little shock. I smiled again. I bet she feels uncomfortable since the classroom incident. "Don't worry, Tricia. Everything's fine." I assured.

"And M-Mary?"

"Mary is head over heels with Garry, so I don't think her fascination will cease until two weeks at most. She certainly likes new things." I giggled at my own words. Tricia giggles too, a little timid at them.

We walked chatting lightly towards the cafeteria. Tricia seemed a little more relaxed and enjoying my company. Just like me, we both aren't popular, well, not like Mary is. Speaking of which, I spotted her sitting in the same table again with Garry, but this time they weren't glued to each like I previously saw them. The Garry fangirls were there as well, but Garry didn't seem to notice them, as he was paying attention to Mary. There was a chair between them and Mary didn't let any of girls take it. She was giving him that charming smile she reserves for those she likes. I recall her giving that same smile to Jordan just a day ago. Mary is impossible.

Tricia pointed a table with three empty seats not so far away from the middle table, were Garry and co. were sitting. That specific table were for those students who swear they have power around school. Of course, Garry was going to sit there and Mary was going to follow. I followed Tricia as I stared over at them –nobody can't tell me not to stare anyways— and suddenly, I made eye contact with two blue iris, piercing through my skin. He just stared at me, didn't frown, snigger or smile. I don't know why, but a light blush arise to my cheeks and I lowered my head, staring at the white ceramic tiles of the floor. I sat down in one of the empty chair, my back facing the middle table so I couldn't be able to look at Garry.

"Are you hungry?" Tricia asked, as she placed her tray with the food the cafeteria was offering. I asked that same question to my stomach, but I wasn't hungry, at least not a big feisty appetite. I just got the same from yesterday with the same fruit juice. I inwardly smirked when I remembered the scene from yesterday. But nonetheless, it was very childish of me.

"Sorry for not standing up for you..." Tricia whispered after a few minutes of silence. I heaved a sigh and gently placed my hand on top of hers. She stared surprised at this movement.

"It's okay. You were telling the true anyways. I hate to admit this, but it's true that I was walking in the street and not on the sidewalk like I should."

"That's good to know, that at least you're humble enough to realize your mistakes."

I almost choke on my fruit juice when I heard that voice. There are two shadows looming over me as I slowly turn around to face both Garry and Mary. The last one had a huge irritating grin playing on her lips. Garry's face was stoic, but there was humor hidden in his blue eyes. Mary wasn't clinging to his arms like always, but didn't keep a friendly distance from either. But she seemed happy.

"What an unexpected and unwanted surprised" I said to Garry, then shifted my eyes towards Mary. "Hey Mary!"

Tricia had fallen into a complete shock and she was speechless. At the very least, I still had my ability to speak and I wasn't going to shut up. Mary narrowed her eyes a little before I smiled at her. She replied back with the same grin, but wasn't as warmth.

"Ib, why are you sitting here?" Mary asked, utterly innocent. I raised a brow. "I saw you a seat at the table and yet, you preferred to sit over here."

I'm honestly surprised. She saved the seat for me? I exchanged a glance with Tricia and I see she is shrugging. "That's very nice of you, Mary. But I'm fine really. I don't wish to be bothered by any of you"

Garry frowned and his eyes were narrowed. I just smile once again, pleased with myself. Mary shook her head at me, sighing.

"Come on, Ib! Come sit with us! We can even make some space for Brown! Wouldn't you like to sit with us, Tricia Brown?"

I frowned at this. Mary wouldn't ever invite Tricia here to sit at that special and yet stupid table, she wouldn't even dream of it. I looked at the tall girl and she's shaking her head, rejecting the offer.

"Really Mary, thanks for the offer, but we're fine here. Besides, you want me to be nice to him" I pointed with my head at Mr. New Popular Guy. "And honestly, his face doesn't bring out the better in me. It's quite the opposite."

I hear Tricia cracking a laugh behind him, which she hides with a cough. I see Mary's eyes aren't all angry with me and Garry's face... well, he's the most amusing one.

"Are insinuating I have an ugly face?"

"I'm not insinuating, I'm affirming it." I assure and I'm pleased to hear him gasp, exasperated.

"Mary, I'm sorry, but I don't think I'll ever be nice to a guy who doesn't appreciate the nice things. And anyways, I don't plan to spend another minute in his company. Maybe I'll get sick with your smoke."

The last phrase was meant for him and I smirked, waiting for him to get my drift. It just took him five seconds to understand what I meant. His eyes turned dark, heatedly. I just smile again and stand up from my seat. Tricia follows me. I nodded my head at Mary before smiling.

"You're really a brat, you know that?" Garry spills and even Mary is surprise of his words. I just laughed as if he has said the most funniest joke ever.

"And you're really a spoiled whiny asshole." I replied. I see him flushing in scarlet due to the rage and Mary tries not to snigger in front of her "future husband". Tricia and I leave the cafeteria while my thoughts are on him. I have to admit that is fun to mess up with Garry. And I have to admit the fury in his eyes when he's angry is kinda sexy, especially when he glares at you through his lavender bangs. But there's no way I'd admit this to him nor anyone.

…

"Oh look! Isabella! Look at this! You'll look lovely in this one." My mother rummaged through a stack of cocktail dresses and had in her hands a salmon pink one with a golden belt. I shook my head in disagreement.

"Don't even think about it. I hate salmon." I stated as I walked through the stacks of clothes in the fine store my mother had dragged me into. I didn't have to walk home today because mother came to pick me up so we could buy the dresses for Marianne's formal party. Mother is very excited about this and I can't help but feel tired. I didn't want to be here in the first place, but knowing my mother, she would had bought something more horrible than that salmon dress without even consulting me so I had to come. None of the dress caught my attention, the pastel colors were in these days and I'm not a big fan of them. I prefer darker colors with the unusual pink and red. I head towards the back of the store, where they usually stock the dresses out of season. It's really hard for me to find my correct size around this area, but who knows, maybe I'll have luck this time.

My mother was inside the dressing rooms, trying on five different dresses and I was strolling around the store when my eyes caught the glimpse at something that wasn't even inside the store. I ran outside and I crossed the mall hall in a dashed until I reached the other store. It was a male boutique and the staff was putting on some banners, signs and mannequins in the middle area of the store. The banners were saying "Bleu ROse", showing different models with their fashion outfits. The signs were telling the specials and promos of the new brand. A pair of jeans from this specific brand normally would cost more than two hundred bucks, but now it had a twenty percent discount. Neither of this really mattered to me since my eyes were fixed on the last banner the staff was placing next to one of the mannequins.

It was Garry, once again, with that unruly lavender hair of his, with the darker strands at the top. He was wearing black slacks which hanged loosely on his hips. A blue t-shirt half tugged inside the slacks and a silver chain necklaces around his neck. Also, a nice and expensive looking wristwatch along with a silver ring. He had one hand on his waist and in the other hand he was holding a rose, which was brought up to his lips. He seemed to be kissing the rose, but he was in fact, smiling. The other models weren't smiling, but he was and it was more of a playful grin. Maybe someone was making him laugh when the picture was taken. I had to admit that grin was very pretty. I have to admit that Garry, much to my discontent, is handsome and beautiful beyond limits. And interesting as well. No wonder why Mary is very much charmed by him and his looks.

I returned to the other store and my mother was already out the dressing room, holding just one of the dresses, a marine blue one, very refine. She looks at me with both eyebrows raised. "Where were you? Have you chosen already?"

"Eh, I was distracted... with someone, I mean something" I hurried in explaining. Mother frowned at my hesitance. I looked around in a haste and I picked the first dress my hands laid on. I barely noticed I was giving my mother a crimson red cocktail dress, with no patterns nor design. "I want this one. Let's go."

"Ib, I asked you if you liked this dress when we first entered the store and you said no."

"Well, I changed my mind. I like it, I love it. Pay it and lets go!"

"Sure you don't want to look-"

"I want that one, mother. Please, I'm not feeling very good." Okay, that was a blunt lie. Again, my stomach did that flip when I lie. Mother just nodded and headed towards the cash registers. I don't know what's gotten into me, maybe I'm turning paranoid, but I have the feeling I'm being watched. It's like the Garry banner was staring at my back while I was here. I hurried my mother so she could pay the dress a little faster and soon enough, we were walking out from the store and directing ourselves to the parking lots. A lot of times I turned my head backwards to see if anyone was following us and in one occasion, I saw something lavender flashing to my right but when I looked back again, the only lavender thing was the dress of a three year old who was playing around with her doll. I decided to relax after that. I'm really being paranoid. Anyways, lavender wasn't much of an uncommon color.

…

"What did the teacher just said?" Tricia whispered to my right as I watched the French teacher writing, or better said doodling, on the board. I have to shake my head because I didn't understand it either.

It was the next day at school and we were in our French period, listening to the nice French woman speaking fluently in her native language while we were trying to decipher the strange sounds coming out of her mouth. I looked around to see if anyone had caught on what the teacher was preaching. As usual, no one did.

"Veuillez ouvrir vos manuels pour paginer trente." The teacher said again and I saw some students opening their textbooks so I did the same. In French class, the dynamic was always monkey see monkey do.

I started writing on my notebook the words on the board, which seemed like a new vocabulary. As the teacher continued speaking, I looked around for Mary. She hasn't spoken to me all day, but it was because she was mostly hanging out with Garry. She didn't seem interested in anyone else but him. And he did seem quite interested in her too. They would smile at each other, although his smiles aren't like the grin from the poster banner. I heaved a sigh when I saw Mary paying the less attention to the teacher and talking with one of the Garry fangirls. That's when I noticed that Garry wasn't in the room. No lavender hair at sight. Nobody seemed to miss him though, not even Mary.

I turned my head towards Tricia to ask her about this, but she wasn't looking at me. In fact she was looking outside the window and with pretty much curiosity. Her eyes were narrowed to whatever she was staring at. I frowned at this.

"Tricia?"

"Ib, is that Garry?" She whispered, pointing to a tall figure outside. "He has something in his hands, I can't see quite well what it is."

I stood up and dashed to the windows. Indeed, just like the last time I saw him, he was at the gazebo, reclining against the walls. It was cloudy outside, with unusual sunlight shining through the clouds. A stream of light illuminated Garry's face. There was another cigarette in his hands, which he brought up to his lips.

"That is Garry, isn't him?" Tricia asked again, but it was more of a statement. A small grunt erupted from my throat as I walked towards the teachers, who was currently sitting on her chair, checking on some papers. I asked her for permission to go to the restroom and since I'm not one of those students who constantly ask for those type of permission, she let me go. But of course I wasn't going to the loo. I was going to find certain lavender haired guy who was skipping class again.

I approached the gazebo silently, from behind, being very careful that my red shoes wouldn't rustle the grass so much. Garry was staring off to a nonexistent place as he keep inhaling the toxic from that little cigarette. It angered me seeing him doing it, I don't like people who smokes.

"You're going to get in trouble." I stated as I walked inside the gazebo. Garry turned swiftly around, surprised and stunned to see me there. I came closer to him, but kept my safe distance, so I wouldn't smell the hideous scent around him.

Garry frowned and sighed. "It's not like I care."

"Why are you skipping class? Again?"

"I'm more fluent in French than that woman ever will." He brought again the cigarette to his lips and with a last inhale, he toss the yellow part away. After a few seconds, his lips formed a circle to breath out the smoke.

"You're disgusting." My lips flattened into a disgusted scowl. He chuckled.

"That's all you came for? To insult me?"

"No" I took a deep breath. "You should go back to the classroom. If teachers see you here, or even caught you... doing that" I pointed at the cigarette, lying lifeless on the humid grass. "You'll be in big trouble and it won't matter if you're a model or not."

He shrugged as he continued to stare off into space. I kept frowning to his indifference. He seemed so apathetic, so carefree... so impassive. He's off in his little world and doesn't care what's around him. What's it with him?

"You're an international known model." He shifted his eyes towards me again, this time a little more curious and amused. "Why are you here, in this small town? Why are you even assisting school, when it's obvious you don't care about it in the least? You have already a job, a profession. This is not the type of place someone like you would choose to be."

I stared into those blue orbs, trying to find an answer to my questions. Garry stares at me and its like he's suddenly seeing the light or something, he's kinda of stunned and awestruck. He clears his throat before speaking.

"You the first one ever to ask me that..." He confessed. "And unfortunately, I don't feel like answering. Besides..." He smirked deviously. "I'm sure you don't care at all."

I feel the heat raising to my cheeks and the blood hitting against my flesh. Suddenly, I'm asking myself why I have lied to the teacher to just come and see this good for nothing bastard. I faced my back at him so he won't see my reddish cheeks. I can't believe he can make me blush so easily.

"You're right. I don't care." My voice is harsh and my stomach does a flip again. "I hope you get detention for smoking in school grounds and for ditching class."

It's the first time I hear Garry laugh. He's genuinely laughing at what I said. "Then why don't you tell the teachers about it? Oh right, they won't take you seriously. You're just a little girl!"

"Stop making fun of me!" I shouted, facing him again. "You're just an annoying bastard who think that just because he's a model he can do whatever he likes! All the girls take you for a gentleman and a nice guy, but I don't believe them. You're more of a brat than I'll ever be!"

"You don't know me." He whispered. His face is lightly red from all the heat of the small argue. "Shut up, you don't know me."

"You don't know me either!" I whispered back. "And then again, I don't have any slight interest in knowing more about you for the matter. I should have never come down here!"

I turned around to exit the gazebo from behind when his voice stops me again. "Isabella, wait."

"What do you want?!" My voice sound fairly angry and annoyed. I hear him swallowing and I raise an eyebrow before the next words can be register in my brain.

"Will you come with me on a date on Saturday night?"

**Cliff hanger, yes I know, I hate them too. But it was necessary. Also I apologize for the delay. Please let me thank all those beautiful reviewers, I love to see that this story isn't invisible to others.**

**Updates every two weeks. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer! I don't own Ib, Garry or Mary! But I do own the other characters! **

**(Sorry for any misspelled words or wrong conjunctions, English isn't my native language)**

"Will you come with me on a date on Saturday night?"

My mind is in a complete dumb state as those words try to make any sense to me. If I should be honest, I'm utterly speechless and stunned, because I didn't expect them. I slowly turn around, hoping that this paradox is just a creation of my pathetic imagination, because there's no way on this earth that Garry, the model of Bleu ROse, just asked me out. It's something completely unimaginable and impossible.

"Excuse me?" I'm not quite sure of the expression on my face but it's one that makes him snort in amusement. "I could swear that you just..."

"Yes, I just did." He lashes that grin, the grin I saw before on the banner at me. It's more breathtaking than ever and I'm again speechless. He adopts a model position, with his hands on his trouser's pockets and those lavender bangs over his blue eyes. He looks irresistible and he knows it. I feel myself going red again and I'm angry at myself, for being vulnerable to his looks.

"I'm sorry, but I can't accept your offer."

Garry's face is a full riot, I swear. He didn't expect at all my turn down. Those blue orbs are about to explode and his jaw is firmly closed, pressing the lips together. His cheeks are puffing out indignantly, almost like a child. I can't help but think that he looks cute that way.

"Did you just... turn me down?" His shocked voice makes me want to laugh. I wonder if deep down, he's some kind of narcissist.

"Yes, but I have my reasons. I'm afraid I already have an appointment this Saturday and I can't possibly turn it down." I stated and I see his face features relaxing a bit.

"So it's not because you are refusing to spend a night in my company?"

I scowled. "Even if I didn't have this appointment, I would have turn you down anyways. Does that satisfy your inquiry?"

He seems offended and incredibly pissed. That when a question arrives to my head. "Why don't you invite Mary? I'm sure she'll be delighted to go with you."

Garry turns him back at me, ignoring me completely. "Yeah, I'm sure she will..." He muttered, not so convinced. He stands there, eyes staring up to the cloudy sky, and I hear him sighing. I can't help but wonder what's the matter with him. Why he's trying to be so mysterious and serious in front of everyone? I hear the sky rumble and I noticed that the sunlight was leave us. Another squall was about to fall, which reminded me that I was skipping French period.

"Aren't you going back to class?" I asked him.

"If you don't have anything else important to speak of, please leave." He suddenly snapped.

I raised my eyebrows to my hairline, surprised. "Wait, you're kicking me out?"

"Yes. Please leave in this instance, Isabella."

I'm dumbstruck, again. What's with the sudden change of attitude? Is he really that sensitive, did I bruised his ego? He must be a really big narcissist then. Mary must have lost his marbles if she insists that he's kind and a gentleman... well, more marbles than she already has.

From away, I hear the sound of a bell ringing and all the blood leaves my face when I realize it's the bell announcing the end of the period and for the beginning of the next one. I look at my wristwatch and I see that I've wasted the time I could have use to understand our French professor with him –not that I would have understand anything anyways. Garry stands there and he seems unaffected by the bell. He's a lost case so I grant him his wish: I leave him behind and I head back to my class.

Without breath, I finally reached the hallway and I see Tricia is waiting outside the French classroom with my stuff in hands. I lash her a grateful smile. She replies quickly with the same grin and hands me my backpack. "Is your tummy okay?" she asks.

I raised my eyebrows at this and I chuckled, wondering if she's joking. She's wearing a concern expression and it makes me frown at her. "Yeah, why wouldn't it be?"

"You spent the rest of the class at the bathroom. The professor didn't mind your absence at least."

I lashed out a grin at her, amused. "I wasn't really at the bathroom, Tricia. That was an excuse!"

"And where you were then?"

"I don't want to talk about it." I snapped. I didn't mean it, of course. The memory of what happened isn't a very pleasant one. Tricia seems surprised, but nods, understanding.

"If we don't hurry, we will be late for Chemistry." She reminds me and I feel annoyed with myself, for being so rude to her. Tricia doesn't deserve my indirect anger towards Garry.

It was an utterly surprise when Tricia and I entered the Chemistry classroom and I saw a lavender-haired male student sitting at the right middle of the classroom, giving charming smiles to his fangirls and sitting close to Mary, who was starstruck by his attention. I was certain that he wasn't going to show up for the rest of his classes, but there he was and my only question was how he got here before us. He looks over Mary's shoulders and he makes eye contact with me. Something flutters inside my stomach and it's a different sensation to when I'm lying. My face goes red and I ignore him, sitting at a desk at the left side of the classroom. By temptation, I turn my head a little and I see he stopped staring at me to embark in a very entertained conversation with Mary. I see her blushing and smiling like the air-head she is. I rolled my eyes and decided to focus on the last class of the day.

I was relieved when the last bell of the day hitched. I was looking forward to a nice nap to recover energies and a nice dinner with my parents. Tricia left the room first than me, saying that she was in a hurry to arrive home. I bid her farewell and took my time in arranging my bag. I was the last student to leave the room and when I did, I bumped into Mary, who she yelp out of surprise.

"Ib! You won't believe this!" She cried, startling me.

"Where you waiting for me?" I asked instead.

"Yeah. Isabella, guess what!" Mary grinned with immense happiness, clashing her hands in front of her. I frowned at her, suspicious as of what her happiness what all about.

"Guess Isabella! Guess!" She pushed.

"I give up, tell me."

"You didn't even try, but it's okay, because you wouldn't have guess correctly." She beamed and took a deep breath before saying the next words. "Garry invited me on a date this Saturday night!"

She was right; I wouldn't ever guess that out. I genuinely widened my eyes and Mary was satisfied with my expression.

"Wow..." I blurted "That's...awesome..."

"I know, right?" Mary was glowing brightly. "I still can't believe it. I thought I still had to do some effort in my flirtation techniques, but they seem to be working just fine!"

"Ah" It was all I managed to say. Seeing Mary so happy because the guy she liked invited her out just made me feel angry, because I'm sure Garry didn't do it out of the kindness of his heart. If I haven't had that conversation with him, maybe he wouldn't have even invite Mary in the first place.

"I'm very glad for you, Mary" I told her sincerely. She beamed again and after a quick hug, she darted away down the halls. I stood there, until she disappeared from my sight. I didn't know what to think know, except that maybe,_ just maybe,_ Garry was playing a dangerous game. Which Mary was going to lose at the end.

…

"Ib, are you done sweetheart?" The faint voice of my mother reached my ears from behind the door to my room.

"Yes, just give me a minute" I replied as I slid the red, plain dress over my shoulder. It was the last item which I had to get on. I just had a few seconds to admire my body dressed with it before my mother entered my room in a haste.

"Oh, sweetie! You look wonderful!" She said, covering her gaping mouth with her hands. My cheeks flushed in a sweet pink color as I unleashed my hair from the clip. It fell perfectly down my back, with no strand longer than other. My bangs were also perfectly trimmed, just long enough to brush the above part of my eyebrows.

"Ib, wouldn't you like to use that golden belt? It would match your choose and it would add a nice touch to your dress-"

"No mother, I love my plain boring dress" I told her with a grin. "Just be grateful that I have agree for you to do my make up. You're not getting to arrange anything else of my appearance tonight."

My mother frowned but accepted my words. When it comes to events like these ones, mom wants me to go overrated with me. Flashy dresses, stylish shoes and wear my face down with pounds of make up. I just agreed to the make up if she promised to use the less she could. I don't like to paint my face and many people tell me I don't need to, so I don't understand mother's insistence. I glanced at myself in the mirror and I sighed. The heels of my golden shoes are four inches tall, but I'm still the shortest of my family. When mother ends up with me, I look like a young woman trapped inside the body of a ten year old. But for her and for my father, there's no other beautiful young lady as me.

The car trip to Marianne's house, which for my surprise was a manor near outside the town, lasted at least an hour. Along the way, I wondered who was the son of that very nice woman, which was the reason why my family was invited, aside that Marianne and mom were good friends. I decided to not make myself prior expectations before I actually meet the guy. Mother and father seemed very happy about this event and they were even holding hands along the car ride.

When we arrived to the estate –yes, it was call like that— I immediately knew felt out of place, for this formal party seemed to be a reunion with rich and high class people. It's not like we're broke, (Or I wouldn't even be in Guertana Academy) but we're not that typical family with high social standings. Mother taught me to view everyone as equals and to not feel superior to anyone. And I quite agree with her that money and class does not define a person. For example, Garry. I wonder how Mary is doing with him. I made a mental note to call her after the rendezvous night is done.

I must admit that when we passed the gates to the inner yards of the estate, I was left speechless. It was a beautiful manor standing tall on a hill. It had innumerable windows and many trees were added to the scenario around. The night had fallen already, but they were still clouds covering the sky. Seems like the clouds aren't leaving in a while. I realized I have been missing the sun. The outside walls of the manor were chirped brown and only the lights of certain rooms were on, the majority of the windows were dark. And then I wonder why does a small family needs a house with so much rooms.

Father's car stopped at the stairs of entrance of the house. A young gentleman asks for the car's keys and my father, delighted, gives them to him as mother and I leave the car. Another nice gentleman leads towards the inside of the manor, leaving us at the lobby as he goes back to fetch more guests.

"Welcome" The gentleman says as he takes each of our cloaks. Then he leads us around until we reach a grand hall, where I supposed the formal reunion was taking place. And I wasn't far for right.

The Grand Hall of the manor was simply impressive. Three huge chandeliers were hanging from the ceiling, being the main source of illumination in the room, with little crystals reflecting the stream of light. The walls were painting of a pearl color with mahogany curtains to dress the windows. There were many tables clothed in white arranged in a circular way so the center of the room could serve as a dance floor. A small orchestra was playing the background music at the small stage settled at the end of the room. The hall was already half filled with interesting new faces and for the looks of it, there's still more to come. I caught a glimpse of someone in a very nice red wine dress coming towards us. My mother immediately lashed a smile towards her friend Marianne, who's black raven hair contrasted remarkably with her dress color selection.

"I'm so glad you could make it!" Marianna greeted my father and I with a smile and exchanged an embrace with my mother. "I've been so worried you wouldn't be able to find our house."

"It's difficult not to find a house such as this one." My father replied and I caught the hint of sarcasm in his voice. I inwardly giggled.

Marianne just smile at us. "Please enjoy your night today and don't be afraid to mingle. Isabella, I believe my son will be arriving shortly. It is his birthday party after all." She told me.

I opened my eyes, surprised. "This is a birthday party?" I asked, rather sarcastically.

"_Ah, yes, well done Isabella. You astounded me with your delicacy."_

Marianne didn't seem to mind. "Yes, in fact I don't remember if I mention it in our last encounter." She said, absent minded. "Either way, I'm very glad to see you!"

Marianne was called by someone, and she excused herself. A few minutes later after we settled down on one of the tables, near the orchestra, mother joined a group of females, which she explained later to me that they were ex college classmates and father joined a group of men, which mainly spoke about business between themselves. I was left alone at the table, so I stood up and decided to wander around.

It was when I was staring at the musician of the orchestra that it hit me; I haven't seen a single person of my age, and Marianne's son was supposed to be my age. Everywhere I gazed, all I could see was older man in their thirties and older woman gossiping. What kind of birthday party is this, a stock holding event? It seems like I'm only teenager around, and since I look like a ten year old, I'm out of place more than ever.

I also overheard a lot of conversation while standing next to group of adult who didn't notice my presence. They were all about the birthday boy and his terrible character. For what I've heard, he's a difficult person to deal with. He must be a very sour teenager if even the older man are talking unpleasant things about him.

I approached the appetizing tables, interested to see what they were offering, even though I wasn't hungry. As I keep gazing upon the plates, I stupidly bumped into a tall figure.

"I apologize, sir." I mumbled without raising my face.

"Sir? Please! I'm barely twenty, for fuck's sake!"

After that word selection, I couldn't help to look straight up. My eyes found a rather charming young man with dirty blonde hair and sky blue eyes. The hair fell in layers over his forehead, marking shades over his cheekbones. He wore a rather expensive black suit and stood in a model pose, with his hands in his pockets. I'm not sure but his face seem vaguely familiar. I took a moment to realize he was staring at me with a Cheshire grin in his face.

"Hello there!" he didn't stop grinning. "What's a kid doing here?"

I felt my face heating up and I rolled my eyes, already expecting a question like that. "I'm seventeen, I just small in height." My voice said between gritted teeth.

"Oh really?" He seemed dumbfounded. "Then I must apologize. Hm, name's Felix, and yours?" he grinned.

He thrust out a hand and I found it myself shaking it with a similar grin to his. "My name's Isabella, but call me Ib. Everybody does."

"Ib? That's a cool nick!" He replied and I'm just relieved to find someone nice here.

"I didn't know our prince had any friends, not to mention a female friend." Felix said, stepping aside so a group of men could serve themselves from the food court. I did the same and we stood far away from the appetizing table.

"Prince?" I asked, confused.

"Of course, the birthday boy." He grinned again. "We like to call him like that, since he insists in being terribly spoiled. But deep down he's a nice guy, well, very deep down."

I couldn't help snort. "All I've heard so far are nasty comments about the birthday boy. But I think I'll wait to form my own opinion when I meet him."

Felix raised an eyebrow at me and I felt the need to explain myself. I told him I was invited by Marianne and I was to be meet her son in any moment.

"Oh, Marianne is a dear" Felix smiled. "Her only fault is that she spoiled her child I say too much."

"And you?" I asked, glancing at the guests walking beside us. "Are you the prince's friend?"

Felix actually laughed. "I like to call myself that, but he rarely recognize me as his friend. We're co-workers. And this isn't actually a birthday party. Is more of a business dinner. Our boss is here as well. Although the prince was always his favorite, so I think he's really here for the boy's birthday."

I really liked Felix so far, he was a nice dude to talk to and very communicative. I analyzed all this free information I was obtaining. So the birthday boy, also known as the Prince, maybe might a young entrepreneur. It could explain my surroundings. Also, he had a bad rep around his colleagues. I sighed silently. I couldn't wait to see the mysterious guy I've come to wish a happy birthday.

Suddenly, Marianne approached the stage and asked one of the technicians for a microphone. Felix and I stopped our chat to hear whatever she was going to say. The light fell on her face, giving it a nice glow.

"Everyone, thank you for coming to wish my young boy another year of life!" She spilled into the microphone. A round of applauds were next, even Felix joined in. I just clapped twice out of politeness. Marianne's wandered around the room and I noticed there was barely any space from when we came inside. It was double the guests. I saw my mother and father at the other side and they watched me, waving a hand at me. I waved back, but I didn't leave Felix's side.

"Now please, let greet our dear birthday boy! Let's welcome the formal fashion model of Bleu Rose, my son Garry!"

If I was drinking something, I would have choke on it. My world stopped for a moment as I looked with my eyes the young lavender haired male which name belonged to, entering the Grand Hall by the wide open doors. It couldn't be, no, it was not possible.

He wore an expressionless face as he swayed with grace into the room. He wore one of the finest suit I've ever seen and I bet anything that it was from the Bleu ROse brand. Many people started applauding for him, and some whistled (Felix). I couldn't bring myself to clap my hands again due to the shock. Marianne walked up to Garry and embraced him in a big hug. He wrapped his arms around her and I saw her whispering something into his ear. He gave her a small shy smile,

I tried to hide more into the shadows without being noticeable. Suddenly, all I wanted was to dash back to the car and drive home, even if it meant leaving my parents behind. I know it's irrational, but I don't feel like explaining him why am I here. Then a stream of gold reached my eyes and I held my breath, afraid it would give myself away.

Mary looked beautiful indeed. Her golden hair fell in waves down her back and her pale yellow dress made her look tall. It made her look a bit pale, but it contrasted favorably with her golden locks. Mary was one beautiful goddess while I was just a mere plebeian maiden.

I saw Marianne eying warily at Mary, which Garry obviously chose as his date. To even think that if I have accepted his invitation, I would be the one standing next to him made my head swing. Eventually, Marianne smiled at Mary and I could see from my spot the gleam in her eyes. Marianne decided to start the festivities with a dance, and practically forced Garry and Mary to have the first dance. The orchestra started with their show and the couple started dancing on the dance floor. Garry kept staring at Mary stoically while Mary smiled like a child in Christmas's Eve. Soon, other couples joined the youngster at the dance floor.

"Well, we're not doing anything productive here." Felix turned to me. "Wanna dance?" He said with another Cheshire grin.

As much as I wanted to flee, I couldn't. So, to hell with the consequences. "Sure, why not?" I said, as a feeling of dread crawled up my spine. He offered me a hand and I took it gently.

We walked to the dance, and I praised myself on how good I'm able to walk with heels, even if I don't use them often. Felix was a gentleman when he place his hand on my waist and took grip of my hand. I laid my hand on his shoulder and he took the lead, as the male always does. He was a good dance and it took me a few minutes to keep up with his pace. Unwillingly, I kept my head down, lifting my gaze once in a while to see the main couple dancing not so far from us.

"I wonder where the prince found that blondie. In all of the events similar to these, he comes alone. She must have caught his eye if she's here with him. Garry doesn't like foolish girls."

I looked up to Felix, with an eyebrow raised. "Funny, I would have thought of him as a womanizer. Anyways, Mary isn't that foolish, although she does have her idiotic moments. And she's pretty too."

"You know her?" Felix said, really surprised.

I didn't see a reason to why deny anything and either way, I had already spoken too much. "Yeah, she's one of my good friends. We go to school together."

I saw him twisting his brows for a moment. "Alright then. Hey, do you mind if I take you to meet my boss? I'd like to mark my presence here and I don't think it's very polite to leave a mademoiselle alone."

"So you speak French?" I noticed the word and the hint of a little accent. He grinned again. "Alright, let's meet your boss."

We stopped our dance and he offered me his arm; I took it with much pleasure. Thankfully, Garry still hasn't notice me, maybe thanks to the fact that I'm surrounded by many woman with a lot of red dresses. I don't stand out so he hasn't look our way yet. I let Felix drag me away from the dance floor and we approach a corner of the Grand Hall which had some resembles to a bar. There were three man drinking a cup of red whine and one of those man seemed very familiar to me.

When I made eye contact with him, a pair of gray eyes watching us sceptically, I knew exactly who he was. Reneé Giannini. In the picture he seemed old, but in real life he seemed in his late forties. He was bald, but a black short beard stand out. He wore another fine black suit. I forgot to mention that he was tall, but not as tall as Garry. Well, everyone was taller than me, unfortunately.

"Hello Felix" He greeted my new friend. Felix bowed his head at him and suddenly, I felt I was in the presence of a very powerful man, even if he was dedicated to the fashion business.

"Good evening sir. Just though I should pay my greetings." He smiled again, but it wasn't as warm as the ones he gives me. Then he looks at me. "This is Isabella. Isabella, this is my boss."

"Oh please Felix, there's no need to be so formal." Reneé said. He swift his eyes towards me and thrust out a hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Isabella. Your beauty is exquisite."

I took his hand as a wild blush crosses my cheekbones. He gently raises it to his lips and I felt his facial hair tickling my knuckles. His eyes have a strange glint in them which I can't decipher.

"Thank you sir. It's a pleasure to meet you." I said once my blush calms down.

"Oh please, call me Reneé." He replies with a wink of his right eye. For an elder man, he's very flirtatious. I give him a small smile and he lets my hand go.

"So since when you know Felix, Isabella?" he asks and I feel it's just to make small talk. "Has he been hiding you for a long while?"

"Actually sir, Isabella was invited by Marianne and I just made her acquaintance some half hour ago." Felix intercepted before I could answer. I sensed him stiffing next to me and I tried my best to not look odd at this. "But I daresay we're getting along quite well, isn't that right Ib?"

"Yes, of course." I smile. Shockingly, Reneé smiles widely at us. But then, I noticed it wasn't at us. He's looking over us and I see Felix turning his head back. I imitate him and I gasped all my air out. I got a bit closer to Felix, unconsciously.

Garry and Mary are heading our way, both wearing the same shock and dumbfounded expression in their faces. My soul leaves my body the second I made eye contact with Garry, chestnut red meeting up with blue sky.

**Thanks for the reviews. Me loves them! Updates every two weeks! XD (And sorry for the two day delay!)  
**


	5. Chapter 5

_**I'M SORRY SORRY SORRY, PLEASE FORGIVE ME FOR MY SUPER MEGA LATE UPDATE! I KNOW! I DESERVE TO DIE IN A HOLE, BUT PLEASE HAVE MERCY!**_

_**Disclaimer! Bah, you know the drill. **_

_**And those who think Felix is based on Pewdie Pie... where did you ever get that idea? *smirks wickedly* **_

"Are you okay?" Felix whispers into my ear, after he sees me paling considerably. I just nod my head, unable to break eye contact. Garry's surprised by my presence here, if his expression is anything to go by. My face heats up and I decide to look at the next face beside him. Mary is also surprised to see me, but there's a tiny smile on her lips.

"Garry, my boy!" Reneé calls when Garry and Mary finally reach us. The man patted Garry's left shoulder and the lavender-haired teen replied with a grin. "Happy birthday!"

"Thanks, sir." Garry replies.

In my mind, I'm working out some facts out. If Reneé is Garry and Felix's boss, it means Felix might be a model too. It's not surprising, he is good looking. Maybe that's why his face seemed familiar; maybe I have seen him in one of those pictures in the internet site and I just didn't realize before.

"And who's this lovely lady?" All eyes fall on Mary, who is certainly delighted for the attention. Mary gives them her flirtatious smile, immediately trying to charm Garry's boss.

"This is Mary, sir." Garry presents her proudly and the girl just beams of happiness. "She's a friend of mine."

I hear Felix snorting quietly, which he hides with a cough. I raised a brow at this, but decided to ask later about it.

"Well, Mary, I'm Reneé Giannini, your friend's boss, so please be understanding if my boy ever decides for his job over you. I value those who take their profession seriously and above all distractions. It's what makes a young entrepreneur successful. But please, do enjoy your evening today."

Even if the words weren't directed at me, I feel rightly surprise. Did he just imply Mary was a distraction to Garry? I think he did. Mary's face became pale and her eyes slightly narrowed in indignation, but she didn't retort. I give a question glance at Felix and he just sighs. Reneé just grinned, pleased with himself.

"If you will excuse me" I muttered highly enough for those around me to hear. I give a small smile to Felix and I slipped away from his side. I headed directly to the restrooms and I'm glad to find it empty; the place is too full with tension for me to breathe correctly.

Five minutes later, a certain blonde also entered the restrooms. I give her a comforting smile, and she just sighs.

"May I ask why you are here?"

"Why, I'm here to celebrate Garry's birthday, of course!" I say sarcastically, and Mary grins, amused.

"I don't think he likes me," She says after a moment of silence.

"Who?"

"Gianinni,"

"Ah" I don't know how to reply to that at first. I think for a moment, and then I clear my throat. "I'm sure Giannini is just hard on them. I don't have a clue about modeling, but I don't think it is a walk in the park."

"I'm aware of that, but he doesn't have to be such a jerk about it!" She stumps her heel hard on the floor tiles and I suppressed my snort. "And my future husband does nothing to defend me!" She says angry at the end.

"I don't really see him going against his own boss, Mary. Giannini could fire him, you know." I replied.

"Yeah, but I would have like him to show a little appreciation for me..." She muttered before placing her blue eyes on my face. "You know what, Ib? Garry is such a gentleman and kind, but he never smiles. I've never seen him truly smiling. He must be really unhappy. I don't like it at all. I want him to be happy, Ib."

I don't speak, because I'm not sure what to say. It's the first time I hear Mary saying things like that. Finally I'm not the only one who notices. I wonder if it's all an act, to put up with all this mystery on himself, or he's really a wretched person.

Surprisingly, Mary approached me and gave a rather warm hug. I'm stunned at first, but I hug her back almost a second later. I sense her getting a little bit more at ease with the situation and I'm sincerely glad for it.

She breaks up the hug and gives me a huge smirk, raising an eyebrow playfully at me. I waited, feeling a little dreadful.

"I thought you disliked Garry, Ib. Who would thought you'd come to celebrate his birthday! Did you bring him a present too?"

I sneered at her. "In my defense, I didn't know this was Garry's birthday party. I would've certainly never showed my face here if I knew. It turns out his mother and my mother were friends in college. Marianne invited us, that's Garry's mother. And no, I didn't bring him a present. He must have enough of them, I believe,"

Mary giggles, amused, then her eyes turned dark. "And that hot guy next to you? The one with the dirty blond hair? You guys seemed kind of close. Are you two dating? Why haven't I heard of him before?" she almost growled.

There goes possessive Mary again. I sighed for second time. "Calm down, I just met him, okay? Felix is Garry's co-worker and friend. I was wandering around when I bumped into him. We danced and he presented me to his boss, just like Garry did with you."

"For a guy you just met, he seemed very cozy with you." She muttered. "He seems nice." she finishes with a smile.

"Yeah" I agreed. A minute later, we're both leaving the restrooms and Mary quickly streams into the crowd looking for her partner. I see that my parents are at the table we selected before and I decided to pay them a visit.

"Isabella!" My mother calls. "How are you dear? Did you get to meet Marianne's son?"

"Yeah" I replied aloofly.

"Is he a nice guy, like she claims him to be?"

I snorted loudly. "Garry is a spoiled rich prince with big emotional problems." I spat. Mother and father both stared at me in disbelief.

"In the other hand" I added quickly. "I met this really nice fellow, whom I liked better than the birthday boy, so if you will excuse me..."

I dashed away from my parent's table without waiting for their reply. I set my eyes on the dance floor and around the tables, looking for certain dirty blond guy. Unfortunately, there's a businessman at every corner. What a boring birthday party. I pity the fashion model. My last birthday wasn't a flashy dance like this one –because I had no wish for it– but I didn't have to stand in the middle of a grand hall and pretend I'm happy to be here.

I finally spot Felix, lashing his Cheshire grin to one of the female guests, which seemed very smitten with him. I have the urge to roll my eyes when I hear a voice behind me.

"Isabella"

I don't have to look back to know who is it. I just wished it wasn't him. I took a deep breath before turning around, preparing myself for whatever I was to encounter. Damn. He looks too devilish handsome in that suit of him to be legal. The lavender hair was dancing, even though there wasn't a breeze. In contrast to his relaxed aura, his blue orbs are sharp and cold, but I manage to hold his gaze.

"You called?"

He sneered at me. "What a surprise to find you here..."

"Yes, an awful coincidence." I agreed, not the least bit intimidated by him.

"I believed you said you had an appointment before?"

"I did. In fact, I'm currently in said appointment. Please do give Marianne my thanks; it was very kind of her to invite me and my family today."

"Your family is here?" He asked suddenly, a flicker of curiosity flashing through his eyes.

I'm taken aback slightly. "Yeah, my mum and dad. Why?"

"I want to meet them; I wish to know if your small size has anything to do with genetics. Are all your family members small in height like yourself?" He asked with a wicked smirk.

"Jerk!" I lash at him, sensing his mocking tone. "I don't know how Mary can stand you!"

"It's my charming good-looks," he says smugly.

I rolled my eyes at that. "Of course," I muttered with deep sarcasm. I don't wish to stay any other minute with the spoiled lavender-haired prince, so I start searching for Felix again, and to my dismay, I can't find him anywhere near me.

Garry clears his throat and give another smugly sneer. "You know, you are stepping in my domains."

I caught the slight amused tone on his voice and his eyes had a mischief twinkle which I did not like. "Your domains?" I asked.

"Yes," His smirk turns slyly. "You see all these people here? They don't have any other option than to do whatever I wish them to do. Here, I'm allowed to collect the debts of those who own, being monetary or otherwise. At school, we might be simple classmates, but here, I'm so much more. I could even be described as royalty. And you're just a simple plebeian who has wondered into my kingdom without permission. Let me tell you I don't dwell good upon intruders. You have call war against me Isabella; it's only fair I strike back with all my forces."

I blinked speechless. Well, that was kind of impressive, if a little snotty. "Are you threatening me, Prince Garry?" I mocked, feeling a little impulsive.

"Why, yes," he narrowed his eyes slightly. "I'm glad we are in the same page. In fact, I wouldn't stay here for long if I were you."

I made a point of maintaining my face free of emotion; I don't wish to show Garry how unnerving his word are making me feel. He seemed serious, too serious. I was about to say something when I felt an arm sliding around my waist. Stiffen, I look up to the owner of the arm, and I sighed in relief. Felix was standing there, looking quite relaxed. He gives Garry a devilish grin, and Garry replied with a glare.

"Do you know each other?" Garry asked, a little incredulous.

Felix's grin never wavers. "I thought it was rather obvious, you know, when we were with the boss." Felix pulled me closer to his side, his hand firm on my waist. I try to not smile in return.

"Oh, yeah! Happy birthday, Prince!" He cheered. He lets me go for a moment to embrace Garry with a big hug. Garry reciprocates the hug somewhat forced and Felix lets out a barked laugh before returning to my side.

"Will you grace me with another dance, mademoiselle?" The dirty blonde asks me, give me an informal bow. There's a playful glint in his eyes, and I just know he's doing this to annoy Garry. Well, turns out we enjoy the same hobby.

"With pleasure," I say with an inclination of my head. We left Garry to his own and we walked towards the dance floor. The music is a little faster this time and it included a lot of spinning and hips swinging. Felix again left his hand in my waist and held a tight grip to my hand, but this time he pulls me nearer him.

He leans down to whisper into my ear. "You've got to tell me why the Prince is staring at you with such passionate hatred. I've never seen him like this before."

From my peripheral, I see Garry's expression and I have to hold a chuckle. His eyes are murderous and he just seems like just sucked on a sour lemon.

"We had our odds," I answered. "I just don't deal well with arrogant prats, especially him."

"Good," he replies. "It's nice to see that not all girls are head over heels for him. I think all the attention had slipped into his head and he now expects everyone to worship him or something."

"I think he already has a fan-club at school," I stated, in my matter-of-fact voice.

"Wait, you both go to the same school?"

"Yeah, he's in most of my classes." I looked around after another twirled and I noticed Garry wasn't where we left him. He must have gone to drown somewhere.

Felix and I continued to dance and having a great time. He was quite funny and even if he was friend with Garry, didn't think of him as indispensable or the last bottle of water in a desert. I learned a lot of stuff from the dirty blonde haired boy as well. Like that he had been in the modeling business since he was fifteen and it had been only two years since he had meet Garry. It was nice to hear him talk. Just when I was about to say that maybe this wasn't such a bad night, the lights from the chandeliers went off and the Grand Hall became dark.

I was stunned in the stop and unconsciously I moved closer to Felix, who held me tightly. Around us, whispers began to emerge, and I wondered where my parents were. I was about to tell Felix I wanted to search for my mother and father, when the lights from the stage were brighten up and a tall figure stood next to the orchestra.

Garry was standing there, holding a microphone and giving all the guests a rather superior smile. He ran a hand through his lavender strands, and I felt Felix relaxed next to me. I also heard the small "Here we go again," from him. The atmosphere of the Hall also became quite unbearable. I remembered all the unpleasant rumors I hear when I first entered the ball, criticizing the birthday boy. Then I remembered Garry's words, and I must say they were true. Nobody here seemed to like Garry very much, but they didn't have a choice but to accept him. In my case, I wouldn't like to be hated like that.

"Good evening, ladies and gentleman," Garry greeted with a dashing smile. I feel someone standing next to my right, and I caught a flicker of gold from the corner of my eye. So Mary decided to join me; how wonderful.

"I must first thank all of you who have given their best wishes and congratulated me on my birthday. I very much appreciate it. I hope you're all enjoying your evening and that our services have been more than satisfactory."

There was a round of applauds and again, Felix whistled. Mary also cheered. I just stood there, waiting. There was an awful feeling in the pit of my stomach which I didn't like at all. I couldn't trust Garry's blue which were filled with mischief.

"Further on," Garry continued once the hall was silent again. "I wish to show my gratitude to all of you. Therefore, I suggest we play one of my favorite games. The winner undoubtedly, will be awarded with a well-deserve prize. So, who wants to play?"

Had he lost his mind? Didn't he realize this place was filled with middle age business man who didn't have any interest in petty games? Did he really expect people like Reneé Giannini to comply with his offer? Was he really that arrogant?

"You don't have to play if you don't feel like it." Garry had a sly grin plastered on his face. "The game will be a simply game of hide-and-seek. But, the rules will be slightly altered."

"Not this game again," Felix groaned beside me.

"Instead of "It" searching for you, you will be searching for "It" and you will have to bring "It" to me. "It" will be given a five minute start to hide away, and if "It" feels like it, "It" can change his or hers hiding place if threatened to be found. A Searcher can win if you manage to catch "It", but "It" can win if him or her manages to escape all the players, and finds its way to the rooftop of this manor. The prize will be anything the winner asks, no excuse. Interesting, isn't it?"

I looked around, and not many of the guests were thrilled with the game. Mary doesn't seem very excited with the game either. I have already decided I wouldn't participate; I don't wish to be running around chasing someone and I certainly don't think I have a chance to win anyways.

"Well then, let's begin!" Garry announced and his eyes scanned the whole hall, searching for the unfortunately soul who would become "It". Suddenly, his blue eyes fell upon my face.

With his right hand, he pointed at me. "Isabella, right? Well, Searchers! I shall pick this little girl in the red dress as "It". Let play hide-and-seek, ladies and gentleman!"

For a moment, my mind goes blank and I'm utterly lost as what I have to do. I look at Felix for help, but he's only glaring at Garry like the bastard he is. I feel many eyes upon me, and the attention makes me feel uncomfortable. I try to look for my parents or even Marianne, but I can't find them anywhere.

"_You're a bastard, Garry. You'll pay for this!" _

I have a feeling that no matter what I say, there would no way I could be excuse from this pathetic game. I'm not a person to back down from a challenge, either way. So, after wasting a full minute throwing mentally curse words at Garry, I took off my heels; I don't wish to sprain my ankles while running. I would just have to deal with the dress meanwhile.I hand my heels to Mary, who only nods at me. There's a startled look on her face, and I wonder if her vision of Garry has started to decay.

I escaped the nasty looks from the Searchers (who would think that people were actually going to play?) when I exited the Grand Hall. I reached back to the lobby, wondered how I was supposed to reach the rooftop in the first place. I had no intention of losing, if just to demonstrate Garry that no matter how much of a prince he was, he could never tame me.

I'm not the type to invade a house if I'm not invited, but in the occasion, I didn't have any perks while going up the stairs to the second level of the manor. I heard voices behind me; the Searchers had started looking for me. To my surprise, there were innumerable hallways and doors, almost like a maze. How could I ever not get lost in here? And why I wasn't given at least a lead as where the rooftop is? Garry really wants me to lose.

I turned to the right where I found myself in the second hallway. Right then, I saw a man no much older than thirty, who seemed to be looking for something, or rather, _me._ I swiped inside the first door to my left, which was a small bedroom. There wasn't much; a twin size bed, oak made furniture, a wardrobe, two windows covered with white curtains and a door which probably led to a bathroom. I hear footsteps growing closer, so I hurried myself and hid under the bed. I didn't move an inch and I held my breath.

The click from the door echoed in the room and I could see a pair of expensive dress shoes walking around the room. I was quite certain it was the same man from the hallway. I heard him grumbled a few rude words under his breath before giving up and leaving the bedroom.

I let out a sigh of relief. Sometimes, being this little helped a lot.

[…]

It had been at least ten minutes and I still couldn't find something that could led me to the rooftop. In that time, I've been hiding, running, and growing impatient. I've stumbled upon three Searchers and one followed me through two hallways until I lost him. My hair was a mess and so was my dress and all I wanted was to go back to the Grand Hall and leave this place forever.

But I have advanced at lot in this silly game to just give up like that. I was always good at play hide and seek. Plus, I wanted to see the face of Garry once I demanded him my prize.

I walked down another hallway, feeling completely exhausted. Incredibly, there were still people looking for me, since I could hear their voices from afar. I didn't know how much bigger the manor was, but I couldn't be so far away from the rooftop. I was already in the third floor. I wasn't going to give up.

I leaned on one of the door, to catch my breath and fix my hair a bit. The next thing I knew, a hand fell on my wrist and I was pulled inside a small enclosed space. The first thing I thought was, I had lost the game and I was now stuck in a broom closet. Whoever had caught me was breathing heavily, as it had been running a long while. I was in the verge of panicking.

"Thought I'd never catch you; damn you're fast." I hear Felix saying and I sighed in relief.

"Dammit, Felix, you scared me!" I hit him hard on the shoulder, which turn out to be his chest.

"Ow! Okay, I get it!" He spat. "That's a nice way to treat your savior!"

"Savior?"

"Well, yeah," He said. "You have evaded all the Searchers, but not for long. Almost all the guests are leaving now, and I can get you to your parents without being spotted if you liked."

"And what's the other option?" I asked.

I couldn't see his face, but I'm sure he didn't expect that. "Or you could turn right, then left, then left again and find a wooden door which would reveal a staircase which would lead you to the rooftop and then face Garry and receive your prize."

"I like that one better." I grinned. I was so close to winning I couldn't believe it!

"You seriously want to win?"

"Not really; I just want to see Garry's face when he sees me in the rooftop. That should be the best prize ever."

"Then good luck, sweetheart. You know what, I like you. You're nothing like the other girls I have to deal daily with."

"Glad to be of service. Will you be here when I come back? I don't think I could ever find my way back without help."

"Of course!" He said cheerily and opened the door again. I walked out the broom closet, and before I closed the door again, Felix handed me a small silver key. I quirked a brow at him.

"What's this for?"

"You'll see," He grinned one last time and locked himself in the broom closet again. I rolled my eyes at his antics and held tightly the key in my hands.

I walked down what was left of the hallway, and then I turned right, then left and then left again. Right at the end of the rather short passage, there was a wooden door. It could almost pass unperceived by anyone. I stood in front of the door and turned the handle. To my surprise, the door was locked. Then I understood why Felix gave me the key.

"Stupid cheating bastard," I muttered under my breath as I inserted the key in the keyhole and unlocked the door. The door was easily open and to my delight, there was the staircase I had been searching for so long.

Finally, I was going to win this annoying little game. Garry had a lot to answer me once I find him.

**A/N: I'm sincerely sorry for the super mega lateness of this chapter. I had writer's block and I had also dived into other fandoms so my muse was a little off. But this story isn't abandon; I refuse to abandon this story. Only it will take a little bit longer to finish. I can't assure you when will be the next update, but I'll try it to be soon.**


End file.
